The Hermione's Diary
by TheWorkerRaven
Summary: Hermione Granger vuelve a Hogwarts, donde todo y todos han cambiado, para desahogarse, decidirá escribir un diario, donde anotará muchas cosas, sobre su novio Ron, sobre Luna, que ha descubierto cosas extrañas, y sobre todo, de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo.


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE J.K. ROWLING**

**Capítulo 1****: **''Comencemos por el principio''

_Querido diario _

Comenzó escribiendo Hermione Granger.

_Es así como se comienza ¿no? No estoy muy puesta en esto de escribir diarios pero me veo con la necesidad de empezarlo, tengo muchas cosas que contar._

_Comencemos por el principio, hemos tenido que repetir séptimo curso debido a que no pudimos asistir al anterior, los horrocruxes, los mortífagos, las persecuciones…_

_He pasado todo el verano buscando a mis padres en Australia, lo que me costó convencerles de que era su hija, de que existía la magia y que les tenía que hacer olvidar por temas mágicos. Pero lo conseguí y ya han vuelto a Londres._

_Llevamos una semana de clase, y todos han cambiado después del verano. _

_Harry y Ginny discuten más que nunca y no están de acuerdo en nada. Ginny ha empezado a ir con los Slytherin, sobre todo con los chicos que es con quien empieza a llevarse mínimamente bien, mientras que a las chicas aun no las soporta; y Harry se empieza a aislar del resto de la gente. Los dos se nos separan._

_¿Ron? Ron sigue igual que siempre: come mucho, duerme mucho y vaguea más aun. Me estoy empezando a hartar. _

Hermione bebió un poco de agua antes de volver a coger la pluma. Suspiró y releyó lo que había escrito antes de continuar.

_Luna es la misma, la misma lunática. Ha vuelto de sus vacaciones en el lago Ness con la creencia de que existe una criatura llamada Zupor que vive en los charcos de lluvia que se te engancha en los bajos de los pantalones y te poseen. Pero yo no me lo creo, nunca creo a Luna._

_Draco Malfoy ha vuelto como si nada al colegio, continúa siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Se hace el machito por a ver sobrevivido a la batalla junto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero yo se que aun tiene pesadillas. Realmente paso olímpicamente de él pero me hace gracia su forma de actuar. _

_Parece que viene alguien, y no quiero que me pillen escribiendo un diario como una niña pequeña._

_Reflexión del día: La gente cambia._

Hermione guardo rápidamente su antiguo cuaderno marrón lleno de runas en su mochila y dirigió su mirada al libro que había sobre la mesa para disimular.

En ese momento irrumpió en la sala Ginny, su mejor amiga que ahora pasaba bastante de ella.

-Hola- Dijo Hermione mirando como se dirigía directa hacia las escaleras.

Ginny emitió un gruñido que Hermione tomó por un saludo, pero la castaña estaba harta, se levantó de la silla, y antes de que subiese del todo las escaleras grito:

-¡¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

Ginny se detuvo, lentamente se giró mirando a su amiga, no era propio de ella enfadarse tanto.

-Llegas a Hogwarts más rara que nunca, -Continuó Hermione.- De repente, te empiezas a hablar con los Slytherin, personas a las que odiabas el año pasado, pasas de nosotros, como si no existiéramos, y lo que más me duele, que ni siquiera tengas… -Se pensó mucho la palabra pero al final no la dijo- de ni siquiera saludarme a mí, a tu mejor amiga.

Esperó unos segundos una respuesta, pero al no conseguirla, Hermione salió de la sala común, enfadada, queriendo estar sola.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood caminaba feliz por el castillo, como siempre se había perdido y miraba todo feliz, sonriente, como si cada columna, cada candelabro, fuese nuevo.<p>

Abrió una puerta más y se encontró con una gigantesca sala circular, estaba llena de puertas negras y sobre ella había una gran lámpara de araña creada con miles de cristalitos. Luna miró la sala, estaba claro que la ''Sala de Menesteres'' no había quedado del todo destruida en la batalla.

Se acercó lentamente a la tercera puerta por su derecha y la abrió, la sala estaba oscura, era alargada, pero no muy ancha, las antorchas se encendieron solas dejando ver una sala llena de telarañas y trastos usados y sucios. Un espejo que no reflejaba, un armario evanescente con las puertas rotas, una estantería llena de trofeos que relucían, y al fondo había una puerta, solo una puerta, no había pared, no había pomo, no había umbral, una puerta, nada más, una puerta y detrás, oscuridad, el vacio.

Luna, curiosa, cogió una antorcha y se acercó, entonces empujó levemente la puerta, entró en una sala circular, era más grande que la anterior sala de las puertas y luna no llegaba a iluminar las paredes, se adentró en la oscuridad, y un poco después, perdió de vista la puerta.

Entonces notó una mano, en su derecha, como si algo la intentara agarrar. Giró rápidamente la antorcha y apunto hacia el lugar, en la pared, había partes de arriba de cuerpos, espeluznantes figuras que formaban la pared, calvos, grisáceos y que tenían unas garras asquerosas que intentaban agarrarse a su túnica.

Luna lanzó sobre ellas la antorcha que cayó por un agujero que había justo al lado de la pared y alrededor de toda la sala, iluminando muchísimas más manos debajo de este nivel. La oscuridad la invadió de nuevo.

La joven Ravenclaw deslizó su mano hasta su varita, a veces casi olvidaba que era maga, apuntó al techo y gritó:

-¡Lumos Maxima!-Y una gran bola de luz se deslizó por su varita y subió unos metros por encima de su cabeza, estacionándose allí y dejando ver toda la sala a Luna.

Toda la pared en forma cilíndrica de la que luna no podía ver ni el fondo por debajo ni el alto por encima estaba cubierta de cuerpos que se movían y reaccionaban con la brillante luz. Parecían inferi pero tenían algo en los ojos que era muy raro.

Entonces Luna miró la puerta, se había cerrado, después dirigió la mirada arriba, a la bola de luz, por donde pasaban cerca dos bolas que expulsaban una especie de humo negro. ¿Mortifagos? Luna no se iba a quedar a comprobarlo.

-Nox-Gritó, y la bola de luz bajo hasta su varita pero nada más tocar la punta de la varita, antes de que se apagara, Luna soltó contra la puerta- ¡Alohomora!-la bola se lanzó sobre la puerta y hubo un estallido, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Luna corrió como si la fuera la vida en ello. Aunque en realidad podía ser que si le fuese la vida en ello.

Luna esquivó la sala de los objetos, se giraba de vez en cuando, las bolas oscuras la perseguían, la rubia salió a la sala de las puertas pero ya no recordaba por cual ir. Era tarde, las bolas se lanzaron sobre ella, y ella, simplemente gritó.

* * *

><p>Esperamos que os guste este capítulo y que os quedéis con la intriga.<p>

Subiremos uno pronto, cuanto antes a ser posible, ya sabéis, reviews con vuestra opinión que realmente nos interesa mucho.

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Y qué pasará con Luna y las bolas oscuras?

Muchas gracias por leer ¡y hasta próxima actualización!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THEWORKERAVEN<span>_**


End file.
